I Am Lord Voldemort
by Infelix
Summary: Tom Riddle era Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle virou Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort já foi Tom Riddle... drabbles
1. Seven

**SEVEN**

Aos sete anos de idade, Tom Riddle era a criança mais quieta, inteligente e educada de todo o orfanato. Em contrapartida, o garoto assustava os seus colegas, nunca recebia visitas e era evitado por todos...

Tom sabia que era diferente, sabia que podia fazer coisas que os outros não podiam. O menino havia percebido isso quando fizera um prato voar na direção de Dennis Bishop, depois que este dissera que a mãe de Tom preferira morrer ao ter que cuidar dele.

Depois de um tempo, Riddle descobrira que podia falar com cobras. Para o seu azar, Amy Benson o vira conversando com uma cobra e espalhou para todo o orfanato a história de como _"o louco do Riddle estava conversando com serpentes, já que elas eram as únicas criaturas que suportavam a presença dele"._

Depois disso, Tom Riddle tentou convencer a si mesmo de que ele não precisava de ninguém, não precisava de nenhum amigo...

_Mas era impossível não querer ter um amigo quando todas as outras crianças tinham um._

_*~*~*~*_

** N/A:** E lá vou eu escrevendo sobre o de novo D:  
Não posso evitar, ele é um personagem totalmente... "escrevível" (WTF!?) :D  
Sei lá, adoro escrever sobre ele ._.'

Anyway, nesse cap. ... Tom ainda no orfanato, sendo o menino esquisito que assustava as outras crianças D:

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Digam o que acharam nos reviews :D  
Beijos ;**


	2. Eleven

**ELEVEN **

Dumbledore apenas confirmou as suas suspeitas... Agora, Tom Riddle tinha certeza de que era diferente, era especial, era um **bruxo**.

Apartir daquele dia, o menino se convenceu de que ele não precisava da amizade daquelas crianças do orfanato... Elas eram apenas **trouxas**, e ele... Ele era um bruxo, era especial, era **superior.**

Quando ele deixou o orfanato no dia 1° de Setembro, Tom sentiu-se livre. Livre daqueles trouxas que fizeram de sua vida um inferno!

Assim que chegou em Hogwarts, Tom Marvolo Riddle soube que havia, finalmente, encontrado o seu lar...

Um lar **mágico**.

Um lar **especial**.

Um lar **diferente**...

_Como ele._

_***~*~*~***_

**N/A:** Tom com onze anos, descobrindo que era um bruxo e indo para Hogwarts.

Esqueci de dizer no outro cap... A fic ainda não foi betada, sorry :

E... CAPA-** http : // i48 . tinypic . com / 2qte0s4 . jpg**

[ela ainda está com o meu nome/nick do Nyah!Fanfiction : ]

Espero que tenham gostado :D  
Digam o que acharam por reviews o/


	3. Thirteen

**THIRTEEN**

Com treze anos, Tom Marvolo Riddle se viu, pela primeira vez, falhando em uma tarefa da escola.

Era uma aula de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas normal e a professora Merrythought decidira dar uma aula prática sobre bichos-papões. Tom rira dos estudantes que se desesperaram ao enfrentarem os seus maiores medos e, quando chegou a sua vez, dirigiu-se, imponente (o mais imponente que um garoto de treze anos poderia ser), para a frente da sala.

O menino sentiu um enjôo e uma falta de ar ao ver o bicho-papão transformado...

Era _**ele**_... Estatelado no chão... a pele mais pálida do que o normal... os lábios levemente partidos e de um tom meio azulado... seus olhos azuis e sem vida encaravam o nada fixamente...

A única coisa que Riddle conseguiu fazer foi ficar observando o próprio corpo morto caído no chão antes de dar as costas para a professora e sair da sala, sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer.

Naquele dia, Tom Riddle jurou para si mesmo que nunca, **NUNCA**, ficaria daquele jeito...

_Pálido._

_Frio._

**_Morto._**

_***~*~*~***_

**N/A: **Tom Riddle aos treze anos, enfrentando o seu maior medo: a morte.  
Também escrito durante a aula de literatura D:

Espero que tenham gostado :D


	4. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

* * *

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Seu nome não o ajudava a descobrir as suas origens. Mesmo após passar dias pesquisando antigas famílias bruxas, Tom não achara nada que pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar a sua família... Riddle _tinha_ que ser um nome bruxo, mesmo que os outros garotos da Sonserina dissessem que era o de um trouxa. Riddle era o nome de seu pai... Ele sempre acreditara que seu pai era um bruxo - um bruxo muito poderoso, por sinal -, já que sua mãe morrera ao lhe dar à luz. Se ela fosse uma bruxa, não teria morrido.

Foram tardes e mais tardes gastas no meio dos livros mofados, cheirando o odor de mofo que o local tinha e sem achar nada... Foi aí que o jovem sonserino pegou, por curiosidade, um livro sobre a nobre linhagem de Slytherin.

_**Marvolo Gaunt **_

_**Morfin Gaunt**_

_**Merope Gaunt  
**_

O nome da última família descendente de Salazar Slytherin fez Tom ficar sem ar. Era o seu nome do meio que estava alí! O _seu_ nome! Foi apenas depois de ler e reler aquela página que o quebra-cabeça que era a sua vida começou a fazer sentido.

Marvolo Gaunt era o seu avô...

Merope Gaunt era a sua mãe... Ele se lembrava de ouvir a falando que sua mãe tinha um nome esquisito, e Merope não era um nome muito comum.

Marvolo e Merope eram descendentes de Slytherin.

**Ele** era um herdeiro de Slytherin.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele queria comemorar a descoberta, alguma coisa o fez ficar parado, apenas olhando para o livro mofado enquanto a raiva começava a surgir dentro de si...

Riddle era um nome _trouxa_.

Seu pai era um _trouxa_, não um grande bruxo.

Sua mãe havia morrido, pois seu pai, um _trouxa_, a havia abandonado.

Seu pai a havia abandonado pois descobrira que ela era uma bruxa.

Era graças ao seu pai que ele tinha sangue trouxas nas veias..._ Sangue sujo._

Era graças ao seu pai que ele tinha aquele nome de trouxa... _Simples, ridículo, sujo._

Tom Riddle era um nome muito simples, _muito trouxa_... Um nome que o ligava à um trouxa maldito.

Não era um nome digno do Herdeiro de Slytherin...

Ele precisava de um novo nome.

Um nome que todos iriam _conhecer..._

Um nome que todos iriam _respeitar..._

Um nome que todos iram _temer._

* * *

**N/A:** Só postando o que já era pra mim ter postado há muitooo tempo - uns dois anos atrás. Está terrível D: Mas tudo bem...


	5. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

* * *

Quando era pequeno, Tom Riddle sempre sonhou em conhecer o seu pai. Agora, o garoto estava cara a cara com ele, mas não estava sentindo a felicidade que, quando mais novo, esperava sentir... _Raiva_. Era isso o que ele sentia. Raiva e uma louca vontade de fazer aquele homem sofrer. Não eram coisas que um filho deveria sentir ao ver o seu pai pela primeira vez.

Foi tudo muito fácil... O primeiro a cair fora o seu avô e, depois, a sua avó, que gritava desesperadamente ao ver o marido morto. Seu pai não fez nada até ver a mãe caída no chão... Foi só então que ele começou a se preocupar.

O bruxo observou aqueles olhos azuis tão iguais aos seus suplicarem por perdão, ouviu a voz rouca parecida com a sua lhe oferecer tudo o que podia ser oferecido, viu o rosto com as mesmas feições se contorcer de medo...

Tom não sentiu compaixão ao ver o desespero do homem... Sentiu _nojo_.

_"Tarde demais, **papai**."_

Nojo daquele trouxa que se encolhia diante de seu poder.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

E o corpo do jovem caiu mole no chão.

_ Frio... Pálido... Morto. Tão parecido com o maior medo do próprio filho!_

Quando finalmente deixou a casa de seus então falecidos parentes, Tom Marvolo Riddle não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor, afinal, havia perdido o seu pai**,** já Lord Voldemort não pôde deixar de sorrir... Havia conseguido a sua vingança.

* * *

**N/A:** É realmente estranho ver algo que você escreveu faz muito tempo... Essa cena já mudou bastante na minha cabeça `-` principalmente em relação ao Tom Sr... mas ok.


End file.
